Second Chances
by Amarantha
Summary: He’s been gone a year…and Rogue’s been waiting.


Title: Second Chances  
  
Author: Amarantha  
  
Email: bgrif1@airmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: He's been gone a year.and Rogue's been waiting.  
  
Category: Rogue/Logan  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. But if someone is willing to wrap Logan up and give him to me I'd be forever grateful. He'd make a great present for my birthday. or Christmas. or any other time of the year. ;)  
  
Archive: WRFA. Others - Ask before posting please.  
  
Authors Note: This wasn't beta read, so don't be surprised to find typos. And feedback is definitely welcome.  
  
He'd been back for two years, but still hadn't reclaimed his tags. Every time Rogue tried to give them back, he had some excuse for her to keep them. She never complained though. As long as she had those tags, she knew he would always come back to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the year since he left, Rogue had made friends, almost finished school, and begun training to join the X-Men. She was happy here at the mansion. For once she was somewhere that she belonged. Rogue had friends that cared about her, and nobody flinched when she was near them. It was great.  
  
The only thing missing was Logan. At first it was hard, telling herself that she didn't care, that she was happy. But she wasn't. She still had him in her head, but it just wasn't the same. Then one day the packages started showing up. He'd send her silk scarves that were so thin you could see through them and leather gloves that fit like a second skin and felt butter soft. And in each package there was always a letter. He described the land around him so vividly that it was almost like being there. In her dreams, she was there. Wrapped in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
He'd called on her birthday, just to tell her he was coming back. They talked for an hour about what he'd found and how things were going at the mansion. Before he hung up, he told her he was bringing her a surprise. As Rogue lay in bed trying to go to sleep that night, all she could think about was him. He was surprise enough for her. It took her forever to get to sleep. All her dreams that night were of things that could never be. Only in those dreams would they be able to touch without her skin getting in the way. His memories fueled the dreams. Rogue just replaced the nameless woman writhing under his powerful body with herself. At least the Logan in her head enjoyed the dreams as much as she did.  
  
The next morning, Rogue was up long before usual. It was Wednesday and she didn't have a class till 10. She grabbed some clothes and headed into my bathroom to shower. The face in the mirror was still flushed from the night's dreams and the chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with excitement. Rogue put on just a hint of makeup and brushed out her hair. She had thought about dying it to cover the white streak, but something always stopped her. She knew he liked it. Stepping back, she surveyed herself in the mirror. The black t-shirt and jeans fit her perfectly. Ok, maybe they were just a bit too tight, but she knew they looked good. His tags shined against the t-shirt. Out in her room, she pulled on her boots, wrapped a scarf around her neck, and pulled on a pair of elbow length black gloves. Rogue pulled her keys off the dresser and grabbed the rest of her money, pocketing it along with one of the Professor's credit cards and headed out the door.  
  
She flew down the hall and burst into one of the other rooms. She flipped on the light and bounced on Jubilee's bed to wake her up. "Get up, lazy. Ah need your help." Rogue turned to the other bed in the room and repeated the process. "You too Kitty. This is important." Both girls opened their eyes and stared at her as she danced in the middle of the room. From the looks on their faces they were convinced she was crazy. She may be, but this was one plan she was going to follow through on.  
  
"Rouge, sit down and tell us what's so important you woke us up before the alarm," muttered Jubilee from under her covers.  
  
"Well, Ah need some special clothes. And yall are gonna help meh pick 'em out." she replied, sitting in the overstuffed armchair between their beds. "Now get up and get dressed. Ah don't know how much time Ah've got."  
  
Both girls sat up and looked at me. Jubilee smiled at the grin on my face and looked over at Kitty. "Guess who's coming home."  
  
"Really, when?" asked Kitty. She and Jubilee both got up and were pulling on clothes.  
  
"He called meh last night. Said he was comin' back and bringin' meh a surprise." They froze and turned to stare at her, before attacking with their pillows.  
  
"And why didn't you come tell us this last night???" yelled Jubilee over the noise.  
  
"Uh.I fell asleep?" Rogue offered innocently. That answer only got her another smack from Jubilee's pillow.  
  
At lunch, Rogue asked Professor Xavier if the three of them could miss training for one night. When he found out her reason, he just smiled and told her to be careful. Now they were speeding toward the city for a major shopping spree.  
  
Two nights later, Rogue was in her room pretending to read. Curled in her armchair with a forgotten book, she had slipped into daydreams of Logan again. The song playing on the stereo just added to the mood. Love Song for A Vampire always made her think of him. All the songs on this CD reminded her of him, but this one song struck closer to home than anything. Her daydreams were cruel, but it was the only way she could have him. In her daydreams there was no way she could hurt him when they touched. Those dreams were the only place she could have a normal relationship, and she clung to them like a lifeline. A sound outside pulled her from my daydreams. It was the sound of his bike. She had been waiting to hear it roaring up the driveway for a year and now that he was here, she was suddenly scared. What if she was wrong? What if he didn't want her, didn't feel the same about her. Suddenly she couldn't face him. Rogue stood and looked out at the shadowy figure she knew and loved before turning off the light and climbing into bed. Not to sleep, but to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He'd been gone too long. He knew it. When he hadn't found the answers he went looking for, he'd gone back to fighting in bars for a while. Drinking too much, beating up rednecks, and trying not to think about what he'd left behind was no way to live. Logan bought her gifts with his winnings and always wrote long letters to send with the gloves and scarves. I'm just torturing myself. When he started seeing her in all the bars he decided it was time to go back. And just to torture himself some more he called her. He had only meant to let her know he was coming back, but the second Logan heard her voice again he was lost. That southern drawl cut right to his heart and it took every bit of willpower he had not to tell her he loved her right then. As they talked Logan held the ring he had bought for her a few months back. When he saw it in the store window it had seemed perfect for her. But he'd never found the courage to send it with the other things. Just before hanging up he heard himself saying he was bringing her a surprise. Great, what else did I say while I was lost in daydreams?  
  
Logan fell back onto the bed and wondered yet again just what the hell he was doing to himself. What makes me think she would ever want someone like me? She's young and beautiful. Me, I'm just fucked up. He grabbed a beer from the bedside table and proceeded to drink himself into a stupor. Well, as close as he could get with his damn healing power. Eventually he fell asleep, only to dream of sweet little Marie screaming his name in passion.  
  
Dawn the next morning found Logan on the way back to the mansion. Her ring was tucked securely in the pocket of his leather jacket. He was over 3000 miles from her and that fact was just starting to piss him off. Two nights later Logan pulled up to the mansion. He hadn't stopped for longer than 10 minutes at any time during the trip and now that he was here he wasn't sure about what to do. Looking up at the mansion, he saw a silhouette in one of the windows and knew it was her. He could just barely hear the music she was listening to and sat there and watched as she stepped back and turned off the light. Logan parked One-Eye's bike in the garage, grabbed his bag, and headed into the mansion, planning to go straight to her room, but the sound of Xavier's voice stopped him. {Wolverine, would you come to my office?}  
  
Sighing, he turned and headed in the opposite direction. Dropping his bag, Logan pushed open the door and entered the office. "What's up Chuck?" Xavier motioned to one of the chairs and Logan sat down, wondering what was up.  
  
"I wanted to welcome you back and discuss a few things with you. You know you are welcome here even if you don't join the team. But there's a place for you with the X-Men whenever you want it. We kept your old room for you as well." He paused and studied Wolverine's face for a moment. "I was hoping you might agree to teaching at the school while you're here. We could use someone with combat skills to help train the kids."  
  
Logan looked at the professor. He was offering the perfect excuse to stay. "Sure. I'll train them. I just need some time to think about being an X- Man.," said Logan. He got up and started to leave but Charles spoke again.  
  
"Rogue is already training to join us. She's got two months till graduation. After that she will be part of the team. I thought you might like to know."  
  
Logan turned back toward him and the look he saw froze him in his tracks. He had a sneaking suspicion Charles knew how he felt about the kid. "You know, don't you?" When he nodded, Logan went back over to the chair and sat down. "How?"  
  
"Storm and I had our suspicions before you left. When you gave her those tags and promised to come back for them I was certain. I don't think she's taken those tags off since then."  
  
"So, you don't object?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Not a bit. I think you are good for each other. She knows you better than anyone else here. When you touched her to save her life, she absorbed your memories along with your powers. With help she has pushed out the memories of the others she has absorbed, but she clings to yours like a lifeline. I believe that your presence in her mind is what kept her from running after you left. She knew you would be back when others were seriously doubtful."  
  
He sat there stunned at what he was hearing. Maybe she did care for him, but why? What made him so special? He could feel Charles' eyes on him as he stood and walked back to the door. "I'll join the team when she does." he said pulling open the door. "Oh. and thanks Professor."  
  
Out in the hallway Logan grabbed his bag again and started walking, not really paying attention to where he was going. Soon he found himself outside his old room. He could hear her in the next room and thought about just going in there instead. He'd brought her a surprise and wanted to give it to her. Deciding to wait and see Marie the next morning, he went inside to get some much-needed sleep. Nothing had been changed. He could still even smell Marie's presence. She'd been there before he'd left. That lingering scent had his brain working overtime again with images of her. He dropped the bag in an empty chair and headed into the bathroom for a shower. A cold shower.  
  
After standing under icy water for as long as possible, he got out and dried himself off. Logan wrapped a towel around his waist and crawled into bed. He knew there would be no sleep for a while so he stretched out on his back with his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling. In the darkness, Logan's mind conjured up images of his Marie. He shut his eyes, praying that if he squeezed tight enough they'd go away. It wasn't working fast enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She knew he was here and it was driving her crazy. It had been three weeks since he returned and things were back to normal. He'd brought her a crystal figurine the morning after he got back. It was a fairy sitting on a flower petal. After he'd saved her at the Statue of Liberty she had sat by his bed while he was unconscious just talking, hoping he would wake up. She had told him about the collection of fantasy figurines she'd had to leave behind when she ran. She had been surprised that he'd remembered. Throwing her arms around his waist, she'd buried her face in his shirt and cried. When he asked what was wrong, she told him how much she'd missed him.  
  
They spent all their free time together and she was happy to have him there, but she still cried her self to sleep at night. She had decided it was time to stop crying, telling herself that she would know soon enough just why he came back. Now the wait for morning was killing her. She'd heard him earlier in his room. After what had happened with Carol, the professor had let her have her this room because she was scared of having a roommate. There were too many opportunities to hurt someone when you shared a room. She started giggling at that. Ah don't have any roommates because Ah may hurt them, but all Ah can think about is sharing a room wit' Logan.  
  
Following her instincts, Rogue climbed out of bed and headed for the door. She checked to make sure the hallway was clear before silently closing her door and ducking into the next room. All Ah need is for Scott to see meh sneakin' into Logan's room at four in th' mornin'. There he was, sprawled across the bed and looking even better than ever. She stood, mesmerized by his half naked body, for a while before curling up in the wing chair under his window. She just wanted to watch him for a while, just to prove to herself he was really there. That the past three weeks hadn't been an elaborate dream. Then she'd go back to her own room. She never knew when her thoughts of what might have happened if he'd stayed turned into dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan had just gotten his mind under enough control to fall asleep when the door opened. He already knew who it was, that scent had haunted his dreams for the past year. Now that he was back in the mansion it followed him everywhere. His Marie was here. He watched through narrowed eyes as she stood over him. He wanted to say something but knew if he did she would run, so he just waited to see what she was going to do. He knew what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to climb into that big bed and curl up against his side. He expected her to leave, but was surprised when she curled up in his chair instead. As she sat in the moonlight watching him, he fought an internal battle to keep from getting up and going to her.  
  
Finally he saw her head droop in sleep and sighed. She looked like an angel sitting there. She was wearing an ankle-length silver gown that had the thinnest straps possible holding it up. He couldn't help but think that it would take very little to break those straps and watch the gown fall to the floor. Taking a ragged breath he knew he had to get her out of there before he lost his control.  
  
Logan climbed from the bed and pulled on the jeans he had discarded earlier. In a dresser drawer he found a stack of brand new t-shirts and pulled on a black one. She'd insisted he needed new clothes so he let her drag him off shopping last weekend. When he saw her face after trying on one of the shirts, he'd bought a stack of them. He knew she liked they way they fit. The material molded itself across the muscles of his chest and back like a second skin. Watching her, he sat back down on the edge of the bed and pulled on his boots and leather gloves. He knew he was stalling, but he couldn't help it. He'd dreamed of her in his room for so long, and now that she was finally here he was trying to get her out. I hope somebody's enjoying this torture. If I ever find them payback's gonna be a bitch.  
  
He crossed the room and slowly gathered her into his arms. Up close he could see the fine mesh of a sheer body stocking covering her skin. She had made sure she was safe to touch tonight. He smiled, wondering what the little minx had been planning. Tucking her to his chest, Logan pressed a kiss to her hair and carried her back to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue woke to sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. Did I just dream going to Logan's room last night? She propped herself up on her elbows and glanced over at her stereo. The CD she'd put in last night was playing softly and the clock read 8:45 A.M. She was surprised to be up so early. After all there were no classes today since Professor Xavier was leaving. He had decided to give the school a break till Monday. At least I can spend some time with Logan. I wonder if he's up yet. If not I'll just have to wake him up anyway. Serves him right for staying gone a year. Besides, there are some things I wanna know. She was about to climb out of the bed when she spotted him. Speak of the devil, and he appears, she thought with a giggle. He was sitting in the armchair across from her bed. She flipped over onto her stomach, with her face at the end of the bed to get a better look at him and played with the tags around her neck as she waited. She hadn't taken them off since the day he left, and now that he was back she didn't want to give them up. As she watched, he opened his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled that mischievous smile of his and she nearly fainted. Gawd he looks good. Like sex on a cracker as Jubilee would say. She giggled at the mental image and smiled back. "Mornin', sugah."  
  
He watched her, wondering what she could find to giggle at. "Mornin' kid." He glanced over at the clock on her stereo just to tear his eyes off of her. Damn why did she have to look so sexy in the morning. He was surprised by the time. Turning back to her he asked, "Don't you have classes?"  
  
"Tha professor gave us tha day off. Said it was 'cause of him leaving this mornin', but Ah think its 'cause of yah comin' back an all. If yah ask meh, he's up ta somethin'," she said.  
  
He nodded, wondering if he'd been walking around in a coma for the past three weeks. He couldn't remember doing anything other than watching her. "Probably took him this long to convince Scooter I was stayin' kid." He watched as she rolled onto her back and stretched and knew he had to make a fast exit before he got himself into trouble. It was too early for him to be thinking like this. He stood up and walked to the door. "Why don't you meet me in the garage in 45 minutes. We'll grab breakfast and go for a ride if you want." He didn't wait for an answer but disappeared into his own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes lit up and she bounded off the bed. She danced around the room throwing clothes onto the bed, before heading toward her shower. She turned on the water and slid out of her clothes while it warmed up. Stepping under the running water, she soaked her hair and reached for her shampoo. All her soaps and shampoos were scented with juniper berries. She'd bought them because the scent reminded her of him. Rinsing the suds from her hair, she briskly cleaned her skin and shut off the water. Grabbing a fluffy blue towel from the rack, she dried herself off and wrapped it around her body. With a smaller towel, she went to work drying her hair. When she finished, she brushed out the tangles and applied her usual amount of makeup.  
  
Throwing the towels toward her clothes hamper, she stepped back out into her room and began to dress. She pulled on her underwear and reached for some clothes. The black jeans rode low on her hips and fit her tight most of the way down before flaring out at the bottom. Down the outside seam of the left leg there was an embroidered detail of red roses with green leaves and vines. She had bought a fitted, long-sleeved, black t-shirt to go with the jeans. The shirt was long enough when she was sitting or standing still, but when she raised her arms it showed flashes of her stomach. A year ago she wouldn't have even considered buying the outfit, but after listening to Jubilee complain she finally tried it on and was surprised by how good she felt in the clothes. Thanks to shopping with Jubilee and Kitty, he wardrobe had gotten more daring. She was still scared of someone touching her skin, but she was careful. And then there were those special items that were hidden on the top shelf of her closet. Hopefully they wouldn't have to stay up there too much longer.  
  
She walked over to her dresser and pulled up her hair. Leaving only the white streaks loose she pulled a red and black striped knit cap over the rest. She shoved a small pack of mints and her keys into her pocket and grabbed her gloves and scarf. Rogue sat at her desk and scribbled a short note to Jubilee and Kitty to let them know where she was and promising to fill them in later before lacing up her boots and pulling on her black gloves. She folded the note and wrapped her scarf around her neck as she left her room.  
  
On her way downstairs she slid the note under their door. When she reached the garage and saw Logan waiting, all the old doubts came rushing back. Maybe he was just taking her out to be nice. She was still standing there, wondering if she should make up a reason not to go, when he turned around. The look on his face drove all doubts from her mind for the moment and she smiled. The fierce possessiveness that was shining in his eyes made her train of thought fly completely out of her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he got back into his room, Logan debated whether or not to take yet another cold shower. Then he heard the music playing in her room. It was an old song by Foghat called I Just Wanna Make Love To You. He'd noticed that she slept with music playing a lot lately. Changing his mind quickly, Logan grabbed his leather jacket and headed downstairs. He definitely did not need those images in his head right now.  
  
In the kitchen he grabbed a beer from his stash and gulped it down. He asked the mansion's chef for breakfast for them. The man bustled off and set to work. When he returned he handed Logan a wrapped bundle. Inside were two fresh rolls stuffed with bacon, ham, eggs, and cheese, along with a bottle of orange juice and another beer. Logan took the food out to the garage and waited.  
  
He was just finishing his third cigarette when she came in. For a moment he just let himself be engulfed by her scent. She smelled like a cool Canadian winter. He couldn't place the scent, but it reminded him of when they first met. Even then, he hadn't been able to keep from staring at the girl sitting at the end of the bar. He'd felt himself drawn to her even then. When he did turn around, he forgot to breathe for a moment. He had thought there was no way she could possibly look sexier than she had laid across her bed but he was wrong. He had to really restrain himself to keep from growling. He had never felt this possessive about anything in his life. When she smiled at him it felt like his heart was going to stop beating. That one smile held so much promise for the future.  
  
Mentally cursing himself, he pulled his attention back to the present. "Come on." He led her out to the back where there was a swing. When they were comfortable, he handed her one of the rolls and the orange juice. They ate in complete silence. When they finished, he took the trash back into the garage and looked around for 'his' bike.  
  
She knew what he was looking for without even asking. Walking over to her own bike, she pulled the keys out of her pocket and held them out to him. "Yah've had Scott's bike for long enough, sugah. Do yah blame him for hidin' it?" She smiled at him and gestured toward the bike. "Why don't yah try mine for awhile instead."  
  
The thought of One-Eye hiding that bike after losing it for a year was almost laughable. He crossed the garage to where she stood and took the keys from her hand. "You sure?" The smile on her face told him she was. "Then let's go." They climbed on the bike and roared down the driveway. Logan's concentration was stretched between paying attention to the road ahead and the way her body was pressed to his back. He felt every tiny move she made as they sped toward New York. Behind him he could hear her laughter and vowed that he would never give her a reason to cry again. His Marie was made to laugh, not cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue pressed her cheek to his leather clad shoulder and tightened her arms around his waist. She had forgotten just how good it felt to go speeding down the road. They spent the whole day in the city, laughing, talking, and shopping. Logan bought her a small pewter statue that reminded her of the gargoyles on the old buildings from her childhood. The figure sat looking up at them with its red wings stretched out behind it. Clutched in one of its paws was a blood-red crystal shaped like flames. When they stopped for dinner, she tried to return his dog tags. "Ah guess yah'll be wantin' these back now." she said, pulling the chain over her head. Logan just shook his head and hung them back around her neck.  
  
"You keep 'em. That's not why I came back." He stared out over the water to where Liberty Island stood. The repair crews were almost finished working on the statue.  
  
"Just why did yah come back, Logan?" Her heart was pounding. Part of her was screaming at him to say he came for her, but part of her didn't want to hear his answer. Clutching his tags, she waited for her heart to break.  
  
He looked down at her and could smell her anxiety. She had his tags gripped in her hand and was holding her breath. I guess it's now or never. I may as well tell her because much longer like this will kill me. Please God let me get through this. Logan looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come. "I came back for you, Marie. Out there in the cold, I realized that I loved you too much to stay away." He didn't look down at her too afraid she would reject him. After all, he was just an animal. Who in their right mind would want him. He waited for a reaction. any reaction but the one he got.  
  
When her heart started beating again she finally spoke. "Ah love yah too, Logan. Yah're all Ah want, but Ah'm afraid of hurtin' yah again." She started to cry for what she was giving up. "Yah deserve better. Someone like Jean." Someone you can touch without almost dying. She stared at her gloved hands and continued in a whisper. "She told meh what yah said tha day yah left. Even then Ah couldn't let go of yah. Ah tried but it hurt too much."  
  
He almost didn't believe what he heard. He turned to face her and saw her tears. He pulled her to his chest and held her while she cried, stroking her hair and comforting her while cursing himself for causing her so much pain. "Marie, honey, I didn't mean what I said that day. All I could think about when I woke up was you and it terrified me. You were so young and I was so old. I left because I needed answers, but all I found were more questions. It took me months to realize that age didn't matter as long as I loved you. I knew I had to come back to be near you even if you didn't love me." He tilted her face up and stared into her eyes. "I don't care about your skin. We can work around that." I've already got some ideas he thought. With his gloved fingers he dried the tears on her cheeks and smiled down at her. He kissed his gloved fingers and pressed them to her lips.  
  
Hand in hand they walked back to her bike. Once they were out of the city, he turned off onto the back roads wanting to just be alone with her a while longer. She snuggled into his back, thinking about what he'd said. The part of him she still carried in her head told her he was telling the truth. They would be together and he would find away around her skin. Suddenly she had an idea. Not knowing whether it came from herself or her inner Logan she decided to give it a try. Halfway back to the mansion, she yelled for him to pull over. When he stopped she jumped off and came up beside him.  
  
She smiled at his worried look and said, "Ah just wanted to try somethin' sugah." Silently she picked up the free end of her scarf and covered the lower half of his face. Before he could protest, she kissed him through the sheer material. She was so lost in the sensation that she completely forgot about the barrier. It was too easy to imagine that there was nothing between them.  
  
When she broke the kiss, Logan was still dazed. He pulled her onto his lap and smiled. "I like the way you think babe. Now let's get back and see what else we can put to good use."  
  
She grinned wickedly up at him and nodded. "One condition though. Ah wanna drive." She twisted so that she was seated in front of him and kick started the bike. She smiled when she heard him groan. With her in front, their bodies were pressed together even more intimately. She could feel just how much it affected him every time she moved. He had his hands wrapped around her waist and his face buried in the scarf at her neck, leaving kisses wherever he could reach. Her hips were pressed into his crotch and she could feel the heat from his growing erection through her clothes. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. By the time they reached the mansion everyone else was already asleep.  
  
After parking the bike in the garage, she turned to face him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer as she pulled up the end of her scarf to kiss him. Her hands were buried in his hair while his were tracing fiery patterns across her back. He left a trail of kisses down her neck, sometimes biting lightly. She arched her back and he moved to kissing her chest through the material of her shirt. When she felt his gloved hands sliding against the skin of her back she pulled him back up and looked into his dark eyes. "Ah want yah Logan. Let's go upstairs."  
  
He grunted and swept her up into his arms. Once they were inside the building he climbed the stairs two at a time till he reached their rooms. Letting her feet hit the floor he kissed her again. He pinned her between the wall and his chest and deepened the kiss while his hands played around her waist. His body was demanding, but slowly his mind regained control. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her and make her cry out in ecstasy. But he knew it was too soon. He knew he had to stop, for her sake as much as his. He pulled back and growled. "We can't do this yet, Marie." When she tried to pull him back down to her, he repeated himself. "We can't." He stroked a hand down the side of her face and kissed her lightly. "I'll see you in the morning." He opened her bedroom door and motioned her inside.  
  
When she closed the door he turned to his own room and took yet another long, cold shower before falling into the bed naked. He wasn't sure how much longer those nightly showers were going to work.  
  
Logan woke in the middle of the night to something pressed against his side. The scent told him it was Marie. When he looked down, he groaned. She was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants with her gloves and was laying in the most uncomfortable position. She was on her side next to him with one arm across his chest and her leg wrapped around his but her head was tilted back onto the pillow behind her. He gently disentangled himself and gently turned her over with her back resting against his chest. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he went back to sleep contentedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Rogue woke up, she was alone in Logan's room. She panicked thinking he had left again, but something inside told her that wasn't true. Her back was still warm from where he had held her against him as she slept and when she turned over, there was a note waiting on his pillow.  
  
Darliln', I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but there are a few things I need to take care of before things go any farther. I'll find you when I'm finished and we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Logan  
  
She smiled and climbed out of the bed, wondering what he was up to. Deciding to go get dressed, she opened the door to find Kitty and Jubilee banging on her bedroom door. They froze when they saw her leaving Logan's room, before pulling her into her own room and demanding to know what had happened.  
  
"You promised to fill us in when you got back yesterday, but never showed up. We wanna know everything," said Jubilee, flopping down on Rogue's bed.  
  
"Don't leave out a single detail either," added Kitty, curling up in the armchair and watching her.  
  
Rogue laughed at the stern looks on the two girls faces. "Ah promise Ah'll tell yah everythin'. Now, go get us some breakfast while Ah shower." She hurried the girls out of the room and turned to her stereo. Pushing the power button, she flipped through the CD's and turned the volume up. In the bathroom, she turned on the hot water and studied her reflection while it warmed up. Swaying to the music, she peeled off her clothes and adjusted the shower's temperature before stepping in. Under the rush of falling water, she could barely hear the rock ballads playing in her room. Standing there she thought about everything that had happened and began to cry.  
  
It had to be a dream. There's no way Logan can love meh. He deserves someone who can give him everythin' he wants. Someone who can touch him without a barrier between them. Ah know he says he don't care about mah skin, but it's too dangerous. Ah can hurt him too easily. As much as Ah want him, Ah can't hurt him. Ah have to tell him everythin'. And when heh leaves this time, maybe Ah'll have some memories of mah own to hold on to.  
  
The sound of her door opening snapped her out of her thoughts. Quickly she grabbed the shampoo and lathered up her hair. Turning her back to the water, she scrubbed her body while the suds flowed out of her hair. Stepping back under the water she quickly washed the soap from her skin and finished rinsing out her hair. Shower finished, she turned off the water and dried herself quickly. Wrapping the towel around her hair, she pulled on the shirt she used as a robe. She had stolen it from his room while he was unconscious after saving her from Magneto. In the year that he'd been gone its scent had calmed her tears and comforted her on the really bad days. She opened the door and stepped out into the bedroom while she pulled on her gloves expecting to see her friends settling in for a long story. Instead she found him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan watched silently as her figure emerged from the steam filled bathroom. He'd gone back to his room and found her already gone. Telling himself he only wanted to make sure she got his note, he steeled himself and knocked on her door. Half expecting to find a room full of her friends, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. Above the level of the stereo he could hear the shower running and the faint sound of crying. He turned to leave, wanting to finish what he had to do and get back to her side when the sound of rushing water stopped. When he saw her wearing only one of his old shirts, he growled and had to remind himself of his promise. Right now he wanted to carry her back to his bed and shred that promise along with the shirt she wore. The look in her eyes when she saw him standing there told him she still wanted him as much as she had last night. But the question was, was she ready for that to happen. Would their relationship, strange as it was, survive sex? He wanted to find out, but not if it would only hurt her afterwards.  
  
He watched as she went to turn down the volume of the stereo. He had to admit her taste in music had gotten better while he was gone. He wanted to ask why she had been crying, but knew there would be time enough later. He smiled as she ran to his arms and crushed her to his chest. Stroking her hair, he finally spoke. "I just came to make sure you got my note. I didn't want to wake you up when I left. There's still one more thing I have to do."  
  
"Ah found it sugah. Ah'll be here when yah get done." She hugged him tighter before breaking the embrace. "Jubilee an Kitty will be back soon. They went to get us some breakfast so Ah'd tell them about us." She smiled at the look on his face and giggled. "Just yah standard girl talk sugah. Nothin' to worry 'bout." She pulled out of his grasp and pushed him toward the door. "Ah've gotta get dressed and yah can't watch. Go finish what yah've been doing." When they got to the door she pulled the long sleeve of her shirt down and kissed him through it. "Ah'll see yah latah."  
  
He growled again at the way her accent affected him and left, almost knocking down some girl in a yellow coat. He heard her laughing and looked back just as the bedroom door was closing behind her. Stomping off to the lower levels, he dreaded the coming conversation. He had already been to see Storm and she was genuinely happy with the news about him and Marie. Storm had told him everything that happened while he was gone. How Marie had absorbed the Danvers woman and the fight for control that followed. His heart broke at the thought of her hurting so much and him not being here to protect her. Knowing he could trust her, Logan told Storm everything. All his doubts and fears about his relationship with Marie poured out. He even showed Storm the ring he still carried in his pocket. He told her about buying it because it seemed perfect for Marie but never finding the courage to send it to her. The fact that he still carried it showed just how worried about the relationship he was. He knew there was no way he'd ever be happy without her, but he still wondered if he had done the right thing. Was he taking away her opportunity to find happiness on her own? He knew she loved him, he could see it in her eyes. But why did she still cry alone in her room at night. Every night since he came back he'd lain awake in bed listening to her muffled sobbing, wondering if he should go to her but never moving. Eventually she'd fall asleep and he'd be left lying in the dark cursing himself for not doing anything.  
  
Storm had listened to it all and had given him back his hope. She told him about finding Rogue crying in his bed after he left. She'd gone looking for her and was about to leave when she heard a quiet sound in his room. Seeing Rogue curled in his bed clutching the tags he had given her and crying, Storm had just closed the door and left her alone. Later when Rogue absorbed Carole Danvers she had struggled quietly with it. Noticing the difference, Professor Xavier had entered her mind in an attempt to help her force the woman out. When they finished the professor said that the only thing keeping Rogue from giving up was the remnants of Logan in her head. He was the only one she hadn't let go of. She clung to that and the hope that he would be back like a lifeline. Every once in a while since then, Rogue indulged in things her inner Logan wanted. Storm had found her on the roof one night drinking the last of his beer.  
  
Now, Logan found himself looking for another of the X-Men to make things right. He found Jean in the med lab, running mechanical tests on the machines. There were no patients so they were alone. He saw her stiffen when the door opened and almost left. But he knew this had to be done. "Jean we need to talk."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In her room, breakfast was forgotten as Rogue tried to calm a hysterical Kitty. She had freaked when Logan walked out of the bedroom. And seeing Rogue dressed what she knew was his shirt she assumed the only plausible thing her mind could come up with. Jubilee was still laughing at Kitty's reaction and was absolutely no help. Rogue glared at the girl on her bed and shook Kitty to get her attention. "Nothin' happened. Ah'm serious Kitty. We were just talkin'." She turned to Jubilee. "And you better shut up or Ah'm not tellin' ya anythin'." That got the full attention of both girls and they sat quietly on the bed, munching on the muffins they'd stolen from the kitchen. Rogue grabbed one for herself and took a bite before starting her story. She told them everything.well almost everything. They may be her best friends but some things she just wasn't ready for them to know yet. Mainly what had happened in the garage after she and Logan got back last night. When she finished her friends were bouncing on the bed in happiness. They knew how she felt about Logan and had helped her keep going as the wait for him to return got longer and harder.  
  
The last two months of waiting had been the worst. She had almost allowed herself to give up on him when he called. Remy Leboux had been chasing her since he arrived at the mansion three months ago. The constant pressure of having to fend him off had driven her to the breaking point. When Logan showed up, she thought Remy would finally back off but it hadn't happened. Now Logan wanted to rip him open. She had seen the looks he shot at the Cajun when he thought no one was watching. Rogue looked at her two friends and started giggling. When she caught her breath she looked at Jubilee seriously. "Yah know what this means don't ya? Somebody's gotta break tha news ta Remy. Ah doubt it'd be safe for meh ta talk ta him." She saw the spark of recognition in the girl's eyes and laughed again. While he'd chased Rogue, Jubilee had chased him. Now she had her chance.  
  
She jumped up and headed to her closet. "Ah've gotta get dressed before heh comes back." Grabbing some clothes she threw them at her friends on the bed and hurried to her dresser for underwear. Stepping into the bathroom to pull them on, she called back, "An just what were yall up to yesterday. Ah know somethin' happened so start talkin'." As the two began happily filling her in on all the latest gossip and the day's more interesting events, Rogue sat at her dresser and brushed out her hair. By the time they finished, she was fully dressed and was sitting in her chair absentmindedly playing with the tags around her neck. The look on her face must have given her away because Kitty suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"Rogue, what's wrong?" She climbed off the bed and knelt by her friend.  
  
Jubilee followed, perching on the arm of the chair. "Tell us what's bothering you."  
  
That was all it took. In a rush of tears and words Rogue let all her fears fly out. Everything that had always made her doubt his promise to come back and all the reasons she thought he couldn't possibly love her. She let it all out. Crying into Jubilee's coat she spoke the thought that had been haunting her all morning. She knew how much he wanted her. What if he just packed up and left again after getting what he wanted. That thought terrified her. She didn't know if she'd be able to make it through the pain of him leaving again.  
  
"Hush Rogue. You know that won't happen," said Kitty. When Rogue started to protest she cut her off. "Listen to me. You know he loves you. He told you so himself. If you need more proof just ask the Wolverine you've been carrying around in you head."  
  
"She's right. We've seen the way he's looked at you lately. Honey, he's got it bad. Dear old Wolvie's almost lost without you." She smiled when Rogue started laughing. "Add to that the way he's been growling at students around here and you've got one lovesick old man." She jumped off the chair and pulled Rogue up with her. "Now smile Chica and fix your makeup. Then you can loan me some clothes to console poor Remy in."  
  
By the time Logan came back, they were all piled on her bed giggling like five year olds. When he opened the door, they got suspiciously quiet and Rogue all but launched herself into his arms. Jubilee and Kitty took one look at the couple and started for the door. "Come on Kitty. You can go stare at Bobby while I find Remy." At the mention of the Cajun's name, Logan's face darkened and the girls lost control again. In a fit of laughter they disappeared, leaving Rogue alone with Logan.  
  
"Should I even ask why she's looking for him?" It was no secret that Logan didn't like Remy. He had seen the guy following Marie around and had to work hard not to gut him on the spot.  
  
"It's ok sugah. Jubilee's liked him for awhile and now that Ah'm officially unavailable she's gonna claim his attention." She snuggled closer to his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now, are yah gonna tell me what was so important this mornin' or do yah have somethin' else planned." By the way his muscles tightened she knew what he was thinking of and smiled.  
  
"Let's get outta here and I'll tell you everything." He released her so that she could get whatever else she needed and waited by the door. He watched as she would her old purple scarf around her neck and changed gloves. She was wearing another of those outfits made to tempt him. Tight dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'rock' in shiny purple letters across her chest. The collar of the shirt split like someone had cut it with a knife. Against her skin hung the tags she had tried to give back the day before. When she came back to his side he pulled the tags out and kissed the back of them before tucking them back against her skin. With one arm around her waist they left the room and walked off down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were watching TV in the second floor rec room. All the kids used the rec room downstairs because that was where the foosball and ping- pong tables were. The graduation celebration had gone on almost all day and they had finally found somewhere to be alone with each other. Rogue was tired. She was curled up next to him with her head in his lap. Neither of them were watching the hockey game. She was wondering just how much longer he was going to make her wait. She knew what he felt. She'd heard the nightly showers he took. Her mind flashed images of his naked body standing under the rushing water and she shifted.  
  
Logan was sure she was trying to kill him. When she'd suggested they watch the game up here he'd agreed quickly. He couldn't stand any more of Scott's accusing glares. Now with her head pillowed in his lap, he was starting to wonder if it had really been a good idea after all. He hadn't been able to concentrate since she showed up in those shorts to watch the game. Just the feeling of her near him had been distracting enough. Now he was lost in memories of her crushed against him, whimpering his name. They'd spent the last six weeks stealing kissed in dark corners and trading forbidden touches before forcing themselves apart. He wasn't sure about her but he was tired of the games. Oh yes he was tired of them, but he'd play them till she said to stop. He'd finally gotten her and was not about to loose her over his impatience. When she shifted, he was wrenched back to reality.  
  
She felt him stiffen under her and sat up with a smile. His hooded eyes were darker than normal and she knew what he was thinking of without asking. She was thinking the same thing. She glanced down at the smooth metal around her left ankle and made up her mind. If heh's not gonna do anythin' Ah guess Ah'll have ta. And Ah'll be damned if Ah lose him to a cold shower tonight. With one last secret smile she got ready to make her move.  
  
Logan worried when she suddenly sat up. Had he done something to scare her off? She'd been kinda jumpy since all afternoon. He watched her closely and when she smiled allowed himself to relax again. Before he knew it she was in his lap. Her legs were on either side of his knees and she was twirling her fingers in his hair. But it was the look on her face that got him. She looked like a cat with a full bowl of cream. He decided he liked that look and wanted to give her a reason to keep it for a while. He dug his fingers in to her hips and pulled her closer so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Sliding his gloved hands down her smooth legs he paused when felt something wrapped around her left ankle. Looking down he saw a band of smooth metal that fit snug against her skin. "What's this darlin'?"  
  
"Just a little somethin' from Jean an Scott. A graduation present." She smiled again and tugged at the scarf around her neck. When he closed his eyes and leaned back she decided he'd waited long enough. Muttering a silent prayer that everything worked out she dropped the scarf on his lap and kissed him. When nothing happened she deepened the kiss and reveled in the feel of his lips on hers with nothing between them. She pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Logan had gotten so used to imagining the feel of her lips that he almost missed what happened. Just before she pulled back he felt her teeth graze his bottom lip. That was when he noticed there was no scratch of material across his nose and chin. His eyes flew open and he stared at her. They had touched with no barrier and nothing had happened. Not really believing it, he ripped off one of his gloves and gently touched her bare leg. Nothing. No pull at all. "Marie, what happened?"  
  
She smiled at the wonder in his eyes. "After yah little talk wit Jean, she came to find meh and tell meh how happy she was for us. Jubilee and Kitty were there too. Latah they went to see her and told her how scared Ah was about hurtin' yah. So she started workin' on a way to help." She could tell he was still confused about her powers and stroked his face, loving the way his sideburns scratched her hands. "She caught meh this mornin' before graduation and told meh that she had left a box on mah dresser. She said what was in it would block mah powers as long as I wore it and to use it to find happiness. When Ah went upstairs ta change, Ah found the box and this anklet. Jubilee was comin' up to see if we wanted to go out wit them. She agreed ta let meh test it on her and when nothin' happened Ah told them ta go without us." She scooted her hips closer to his chest just to tease him a bit more. "We've got tha whole floor ta ourselves sugah." She whispered in his ear.  
  
He growled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He stood and headed for his room, not willing to let her go till they got there. Before he pushed open the door and started something he couldn't stop he looked into her eyes. "You sure about this darlin'?" When she nodded, he kicked the door open and carried her into his room, kicking it shut again behind him. He slowly lowered them to the bed and tore off his other glove. As she began unbuttoning his shirt, his hands roamed over the skin he'd only dreamed of touching. She was so soft under his hands. In a haze of kisses they undressed each other. His hands smoothed down her body followed closely by his lips. She arched up to meet him when he reached her breasts and dug her nails into his shoulders to keep him there. When he moved lower, her moans filled his ears and drove him closer to the edge. He heard her breathe his name, pleading for him and felt the orgasm rip through her body as he held her.  
  
Rogue was lost in the pleasure of his touch. His calloused hands knew just what she wanted and then gave her more. She threaded her fingers through his hair and held on as her world flew apart. It felt like being thrown into space only to float back down to Earth again. She felt the kisses being feathered across her neck and opened her eyes. "Logan." Her voice was breathy, and faint. She pulled him to her and felt him settle his weight between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him on, planting kisses along his collarbone. She knew there would be some pain and she welcomed it. It would mean she was finally his. When she felt him moving inside her she buried her face in his chest to muffle the sounds she was making. She could feel another orgasm building already. When it hit, he crushed her lips in a searing kiss and muffled the scream that tore from her throat. As she spun off into space, she felt his body tense in his own release.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They made love till late in the night. When she woke the next morning it was to find Logan already awake and watching her from the wing chair. The look in his eye was so possessive and she knew that he'd claimed her forever. Wrapping herself in his sheet, she crossed the room and curled up in his lap. "Hey." She still sounded breathy but it didn't matter.  
  
"Hey." He cradled her against his chest and they sat in silence for a while, lost in memories of the previous night. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a green velvet box. "I bought this eight months ago but never had the guts to send it. I had planned to give it to you when I got back but never found the right time. After I came back and you told me you loved me, I had it engraved. This box has been in my pocket for the last two months. Every time I thought of giving it to you something stopped me. I think it's time." He put the box in her hands and watched her face as she lifted the lid. Inside was an emerald and sapphire ring. Engraved along the inside of the silver band was "Will you marry me?"  
  
Rogue stared at the ring. She couldn't move. All her dreams were coming true and she was sitting here like an idiot. She could feel his apprehension and finally gained control of her muscles. Taking the ring from the box, she slipped it onto her finger and smiled. Tears were streaming down her face as she turned to him. "Of course Ah'll marry ya sugah." She giggled when he crushed her to his chest and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They dressed and made their way downstairs. They were on their way to Professor Xavier's office, but had a few side trips to make first. Logan grumped along behind her as Rogue led the way to Jean and Scott's room. He may not like the 'Fearless Leader' but he definitely owed him. He and Scott may not agree on much, but he was willing to at least try to be nicer for Rogue's sake.  
  
Jean opened the door and smiled. From the look on Rogue's face she knew her gift had worked. She almost fell over when the girl hugged her. Rogue had never let anyone but Logan get close enough to touch her before. She was happy for them. She heard the girl's whispered thank you before pulling away and nodded. Everyone deserved a bit of happiness in their life. She watched as they walked off down the hall oblivious to everything around them. Just as she closed the door, Scott appeared from the bathroom and she knew she had a lot of explaining to do before breakfast.  
  
Logan and Rogue's next stop was to see her old roommates. Needless to say they were still asleep after a long night of partying but she knew how to wake them up. Signaling to Logan to wait by the door she leapt onto Jubilee's bed. A muffled squeal from the pile of covers was followed by loud cursing. "Kitty if you don't go back to bed I'll kill you," shouted an annoyed Jubilee. Rogue flew back to Logan's side and waited for the inevitable argument to start. An indignant retort of her innocence from Kitty was met with a flying pillow. Now that both girls were awake, Rogue cleared her throat to get their attention. She bit back her laughter when both girls jumped. "We just came ta say thank ya for everythin'. Ah mean it." She lost control and laughed when she saw Kitty's eyes widen at seeing Logan in their room. She darted over and gave them each a quick hug before disappearing out the door with him.  
  
They had finally made it to the professor's office. He took one look at the couple before him and smiled. When he saw the ring on Rogue's hand, he knew everything was going to be fine. After discussing their engagement, they talked of the new duties each would be accepting as X-Men. An hour later, Rogue and Logan left content and satisfied with their decisions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two years since he walked back into her life and she still wore his tags. He'd always found a reason for her to keep them. They still held their original promise. As long as she had them he would always come back to her. As she stood and watched the Blackbird disappear into the horizon, she held onto that promise. After all he had a son to come home to as well. She turned away from the window and curled up in the bed, secure in the knowledge that nothing could keep them apart. She still had a part of him buried in her head. He had never faded.  
  
She smiled and slipped into dreams, guided by her inner Logan. And in the background the promise repeated itself. "I'll be back." 


End file.
